1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to authentication in communications networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a biometric system that identifies a person over a communications network.
2. Background Information
A need exists to remotely identify a person over a communications network. In particular, a biometric service is needed that remotely authenticates a person's identity using the person's biometric characteristic information. For example, a voice over IP based biometric authentication system is needed that authenticates the identity of individuals calling communications platforms in a communications network.
Currently, a calling party can interact with an intelligent peripheral communications platform by pressing keys on a keypad to generate audible dual tone multifrequency (DTMF) signals. The intelligent peripheral communications platform translates the audible signals and provides speech information and instructions to the calling party. For example, the intelligent peripheral communications platform may instruct the calling party to enter an account number and password using the keypad. Access to a service may be restricted only to a calling party who can provide the correct password for a verifiable account. However, the intelligent peripheral communications platform does not identify the individual calling party using the dual tone multifrequency signals; rather, the intelligent peripheral communications platform only ensures that the calling party possesses the correct password for the account.
Additionally, an intelligent peripheral communications platform may accept and interpret speech from a calling party. The intelligent peripheral communications platform translates the calling party's speech and provides speech information and instructions to the calling party. For example, the intelligent peripheral communications platform may instruct the calling party to enunciate an account number and password. Access to a service may be restricted only to a calling party who can provide the correct password for the account. However, the intelligent peripheral communications platform does not identify the individual calling party using the calling party's speech; rather, the intelligent peripheral communications platform only ensures that the calling party possesses the correct password for the account.
Furthermore a communications platform such as a voice mail system may use information associated with an address of the source of the call to allow access to an account. For example, the communications platform may use an automatic number identifier (ANI) or an internet protocol (IP) network address associated with the source of the call to recognize and authorize access to an account. Access to a service may be restricted only to a calling party calling from an authorized address associated with the account. However, the communications platform does not identify the individual calling party using the information associated with the telephone number; rather, the communications platform only ensures that the calling party is calling from an authorized address associated with the account.
Recently, an ability has been provided to identify an individual using biometric information. For example, voice characteristic information, facial geometry, DNA, iris scan information and fingerprints can be used to identify an individual. However, biometric authentication typically involves complex processing for a large amount of information. Accordingly, communications devices and communications platforms in a communications network may not have sufficient memory and processing ability to store and quickly process biometric information for individuals. For this reason and others, biometric authentication has not been used in a communications network to condition access to communications devices and communications platforms.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a biometric authentication system in a communications network. In particular, a need exists to provide a biometric authentication system that authenticates identities and authorizes access to the services provided by communications devices and/or communications platforms in a communications network. For example, a biometric authentication system is needed that registers biometric information for an individual by associating the biometric information with identification information of the individual. Furthermore, a biometric authentication system is needed that receives a request from a communications platform or communications device to authenticate a calling party or customer as the individual by comparing biometric information obtained from the calling party or customer with the registered biometric information.
To solve the above-described problems, a system is provided for voice over IP based biometric authentication.